


Gym Buddies (maybe a little more)

by stonerimie



Category: K.A.R.D (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (mentions of), Bottom Bang Chan, Chan can't move his arms, Heating cream, Incorrect large insertion, M/M, Matthew is very sweet, Muscle Kink, Muscle Pain, Not exactly feminsation but Chan likes Matthew's chest and calls it his 'tits', Numbing Cream, Omorashi, Piss kink, Possessive Sex, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Shy Bang Chan, Strength Kink, Top Matthew Kim | BM, puppy chan, sore muscles, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: “Don’t,” He stops, pausing to suck a hickey into his squishy thigh. It gives Chan an opening to speak, but his words feel irrelevant now. As if he wasn’t going to say anything in the first place, just trying to fill up the silence. “Let me.”There is no silence. There’s Chan’s soft and sharp breaths. There’s the sound of Matthew’s lips leaving and attaching to the younger’s skin. There’s the sound of his slightly dry hand running over Chan’s smooth thigh. The sound of teenagers hollering on the streets outside, of his neighbours dropping something on the floor. There is no silence.----Or Chan has muscle pain after overdoing himself at the gym and Matthew comes over to relieve it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Matthew Kim | BM
Comments: 17
Kudos: 210





	Gym Buddies (maybe a little more)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is one of my works from july that I wanted to make sure I wouldn't lose in case my twitter account got deleted, it might seem familiar, but it's only stolen from myself!)

Chan loves his members, his family. They can’t help him like he needs right now, though. It feels like he’s going insane with every minute that passes. He needs to feel protected, and all of his boys are so damn cute that it doesn’t give him the feeling he desires. 

Matthew. Big. Tall. Strong. 

He loses his mind a little every time he sees the older. They go to the gym together, and Matthew has a habit of working out shirtless. Chan can never take his eyes off of the sweat dripping down his torso ever so slowly. Off Matthew’s chest heaving as he catches his breath, his hair sticking to his forehead. 

At this point it has become a part of Chan’s work out schedule to stare at Matthew for a moment, his mind completely blank. Sometimes Matthew helps him with exercises, and then he touches Chan, and his hands are so gentle for how strong he looks. 

There’s quite an amount of sexual tension between them, despite them being typical gym bros. Matthew makes jokes that Chan’s horny mind can’t handle very well, pushes him down onto the bench or pins him against the lockers. It’s to show that he’s still stronger than Chan, the older can only try his hardest to act like it doesn’t affect him. 

But he can’t even shower without thinking about what Matthew looks like when he does. He probably throws his head back with his eyes closed, probably lets out a lazy moan as he pushes his hair back with both of his hands, his arms tensing as the water just pours down his body… Chan’s hard again. 

He groans, turns over the shower to cold in an impulse. He doesn’t want to jerk off again, too much effort and no motivation. He wants to sleep, his muscles screaming when he went a little too hard that day. He wanted to impress Matthew. 

Getting to bed is a whole task, but he manages. Tomorrow again, just the same. He was the one that decided this would be a smart schedule, he was really regretting his cockiness now. He can push through it, he promises himself.

Chan realises that he can’t the very second he wakes up. Every movement he makes hurts to the point where he can barely even pick up his phone. He calls Matthew, lets the phone lay on his face. “I can’t come today,” He says, instead of an actual greeting. His voice is grumbly, moping over the cancellation. “My muscles are dead, bro.”

“Oh, I’ll drop by,” Matthew says, and Chan has to put in effort to hold back his noise of excitement. “I’ve got some stuff for muscle pain, massagers too. I could be there in about ten minutes, so you better get ready.”

“Alright,” Chan smiles into the phone, sounds a little too affectionate and lovesick. He puts down his phone on the bed, struggles to get up with a loud groan. Bending down to pick up a pair of shorts is an even bigger struggle, but he manages to do it. Small steps, small tasks. “See you then.”

He wiggles into the shorts, doesn’t bother with a shirt because he’s pretty sure he can’t even raise his arms high enough. It takes less than ten minutes, about six instead. He hoists himself, his muscles screaming in protest. 

Pain, and then Matthew. Big and warm, standing there confidently. A backpack slung over his shoulder with what Chan assumes is the stuff he promised. “Hi,” The younger says, slowly straightening up. Maybe he hurt his back a little as well on the machinery when Matthew hadn’t been watching. “Come inside.”

Matthew sighs, crouches and then smoothly sweeps Chan off of his feet into a bridal carry. “Poor dude,” He muses, walking Chan back over to the bed and laying him down onto it. He rolls him over on his stomach, so that Chan’s bare back is exposed to him. “I told you not to push yourself so hard, this is your own fault.”

Chan sighs, he doesn’t want to move. Matthew’s hands fall on his back, fingertips starting to massage his shoulders. “That hurts,” He whines, Matthew pressing down harder. “Are you here just to bully me?”

“No,” Matthew laughs, continuing to rub over his skin. Chan can feel his back heating up, raising his eyebrows a little. It almost makes him feel numb, but when he moves his arms just a little it definitely hurts a lot less. The older chuckles once more, taking his hands away. “It’s a heating cream, real nice for sore muscles.”

“I can feel that,” Chan sighs, his cheek squished against the pillow. He hears a vibrating noise, looks over his shoulder despite the slight pain. Matthew is holding a hitachi wand, plugged it into the port besides Chan’s bed. He stays quiet, he knows they’re not just for sexual purposes. “You’re pretty sweet.”

Matthew hums, pressing the item against his hand and adjusting the settings until it’s something he likes and starts running it over his skin, pressing in forcefully. “Gotta take care of my homie, y’know?” He replies, Chan thrown right back into reality. This isn’t the intro of a horrible porn, it’s his friend. “Gym’s boring without you anyways, might as well help.”

“Right,” The younger mumbles. He wants to scratch an itch on his cheek, but he can’t move his hand. He thinks he might be in a trance a little, but he’s quick to realise he doesn’t have feeling in his arms. “Matthew?”

The older pauses at how spooked he sounds, turning off the wand so he can listen well. “Something wrong?” He asks, Chan had never heard him speak so soft. He trails a hand up Chan’s back, but the boy can’t feel it anymore after he’s reached a certain point. “Channie? Does it hurt too much?”

Chan blinks away tears. He’s scared, it is scary. “I-I can’t feel my shoulders at all,” He whispers, working deeper into his stress as he slowly falls into a panic. “Matthew? Is that supposed to happen? I-I can’t move.”

“You’re okay,” Matthew shushes, and Chan doesn’t know why it’s so easy to believe. He can’t feel anything in his arms and shoulders, yet he flawlessly believes the older. “The cream has numbing effects, I used quite a lot and pressed it in with the wand. It’s normal not to feel anything, yeah?”

He puts his hands under Chan’s body, gently helping him lay on his back. Chan looks up at him, embarrassed about how teary his eyes are. Matthew coos, wiping away the wetness with a shirt he found on the floor. “M scared,” Chan trembles. “I-I don’t like this.”

“Poor baby,” The older smiles, taking his face in both of his hands and leaning down until he can place a kiss on Chan’s forehead. He’s so confused. He never expected Matthew to even be capable of showing such affection, to even be able of being so gentle rather than just friendly. “You don’t have to be scared, okay? I’m here.”

Chan nods, at least he can still do that. “H-help,” He sniffles, he doesn’t know how long it’ll be before he can feel his entire body again. He’s nervous that he can’t hide anything from the older now, everything is just exposed. “Matthew,,, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Alright, puppy,” He smiles, Chan looking at him with surprise. It had been embarrassing to confess, yet it seems like Matthew doesn’t mind even a little. He just keeps a hand on Chan’s cheek, brushing his thumb over it softly. “Do you think you can hold it?”

“Think so,” Chan whispers, another fat tear running down his temple into his hair. Matthew shushes him, as if trying to shush his frustration. He wants hugs, but he knows that’ll probably just make him hard again. Because he’s stupid, and Matthew is so much more attractive now that he’s being so caring. “Yeah, Channie can hold it.”

“And Channie will tell me if he changes his mind and he does need to go to the bathroom, right?” Matthew asks, Chan nodding rapidly. He smiles, he has no clue what he’s doing. The care is completely foreign to him, the soft tone he’s using. He doesn’t know what he's saying, how he just keeps coming up with things to say. Based on Chan’s reactions, it seems he’s doing something correct. “Right, because Channie is such a good boy.”

“Matthew,” He whispers, earning another hum. Matthew’s hair is tousled, a slight stubble on his face when he decided not to shave that morning. He looks tired, but so damn attractive. He’s sure it’s a curse at this point. “You’re really fucking hot.”

He chokes a little and then laughs brightly. “Well, thank you very much,” The older replies, brushing Chan’s hair away from his face. He leans closer, until he can mumble next to his ear with a low voice. Chan shivers before he even has the chance to speak, Matthew’s breath brushing over his ear. “You’re really fucking cute.”

Chan whines softly, Matthew pulling away and watching his ears turn red. He’s not used to being called such a thing. Especially not in such a soft and low tone, definitely not from his gym buddy. “Shy,” He mumbles, turning his head to the side. “Can’t hide.”

“Good,” Matthew grins, giving his forehead another kiss. Chan sniffles again, his tears still not completely dried despite how sweet the older was being. He’s extremely embarrassed, because his cock is filling up in his pants, and there’s no way for him to hide it. Matthew’s eyes are still focused on his face, he still has a chance. “I like your face.”

The poor boy can’t take compliments like this, feeding right into his praise kink. “Matthew,” He protests, he feels so stupid when he’s just laying limp. He hates how Matthew is being so calm about everything, as if he isn’t numbed but it was his choice not to move anymore. “Y-you should leave, ‘m sure it’ll fade soon enough.”

“You’re still scared,” The older denies, getting off of the bed so he can sit on his knees on the floor instead. Chan keeps looking strictly at the ceiling, Matthew forces him to look with a hand on his cheek. He’s “You wanna eat something? I could order some food.”

“Not hungry,” Chan mumbles, and he’s just praying that Matthew keeps his gaze right where it is. He’s praying that he doesn’t look down and sees the obvious bulge in Chan’s grey sweatpants. He quickly bats down his own eyes, checking it… It’s painfully obvious. “You can order for yourself, if you want.”

Matthew snickers, Chan closes his eyes. There’s silence for a moment, the numbness in Chan’s shoulder is almost painful. “Why are you hard?”

Chan’s eyes open wide, staring at the ceiling. He opens his mouth, yet no words come out to help him explain himself. He just squeezes his legs together tightly, as if that will do anything. As if that will suddenly make his prominent erection disappear. “Uhm,,, s-sorry.”

The older rests a hand on his stomach, rubbing in gentle circles. “I asked you a question, didn’t I?” He smiles, and now Chan is getting dizzy with his confusion. Matthew isn’t backing off, doesn’t stop touching him even though he knows what Chan’s body is doing. “Why are you hard, puppy? You just couldn’t hold it?”

He hums, his ears so so so red because he’s so fucking shy. “Sorry,” He whispers again, because he really doesn’t have much else to say. Because he doesn’t know how to explain that he’s been thinking about Matthew with such a dirty mind for so long. “You- ‘m,,, y-you’re really hot.”

Matthew coos, he can’t help it. Chan looks so small and so fragile as he lays on the bed, his eyes a little teary again as the embarrassment keeps washing over him. “What do you think, Channie?” He asks, with such a sweet smile. “Rather, what are you thinking about? What got your cute little cock to grow all stiff?”

Chan just stares. He stares right at Matthew’s calm face with the most alarmed expression he’s probably ever had. “You were t-touching me,” He mumbles, casting his eyes down as he wants to avoid Matthew’s gaze. “And ‘m just- it made me think about stuff.”

“About what?” Matthew teases, he’s absolutely horrible. He knows Chan is having a hard time resisting everything right now. “About my hand around your pretty cock, maybe? Or was it my mouth, hm? Maybe I’m wrong, maybe you were just thinking about getting fucked, right? Maybe you were just thinking about falling apart on my cock.”

“Yes,” Chan whimpers, chewing on his bottom lip lightly. “All of that, p-please.”

“So dirty,” The older smiles, cocking his head to the side. He doesn’t think it’s embarrassing, he doesn’t think that it’s weird. He would be lying if he said he never thought of having sex with Chan. “How about we make it happen, hm?”

Chan has sparkles in his eyes at the suggestion, lifting his head a little. His arms are already turning a little less numb, certainly nowhere near enough to where he can move them. “Really? W-we can do stuff?”

Matthew nods, takes off his tank top when it’s hot in the room and he’ll probably get rid of it soon anyways. “Of course we can,” He smiles, roaming his hand over Chan’s chest once more. Chan feels like he’s melting into the mattress with the soft touches. “You wanna get fucked, is that it?”

He nods, letting out a small whine. He wishes he could reach up his hands to touch Matthew’s face, to brush his fingers over his cheeks. He wants to touch Matthew’s chest, now that he can see it in a sexual situation, pouting a little that he can’t. 

“Tits,” He whispers, Matthew laughing once more. He rubs over his chest, his pecs so much larger than Chan’s. He massages them, putting on a show for Chan. The younger looks completely mesmerised, his jaw unhinged as he watches. His cock keeps twitching as Matthew keeps running his hands over his chest, so eager to touch. “W-wanna feel.”

“Yeah?” Matthew asks, pulling Chan upright, both of his hands behind his shoulders. He gets to the right height and pushes his face against his tits. Chan drops out his tongue, breathing hotly against his chest. Matthew moves from side to side, dragging Chan’s face over his skin gently, the younger whining and panting. “What a desperate little mutt.”

Chan looks up at him, and he looks so pretty. His ears and cheeks are red, his eyes don’t ever seem to stop sparkling. His lips are a little shiny, his hair a little messed up. He tries to bite into it, into the warm and soft skin. 

“Such a cute doggy,” He whispers, moving one of his hands up from his shoulders to tangle in his hair. The brown curls are soft and sweet. “So happy just nuzzling daddy’s tits, hm?”

“O-oh,” Chan mumbles, closing his mouth by how hard he’s caught off-guard. Matthew looks at him with slight concern, slowly laying him back down on the bed. “M sorry, Mays. I-I don’t really feel comfortable with that title,,, s-sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Matthew smiles, brushing his hair away from his forehead. Chan’s relieved, happy that the older isn’t upset with his resistance. Because he has the feeling that he should be compliant, that he shouldn’t be picky over such things. “You can just call me by my name, or whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Chan sniffles, no clue why he’s so emotional. “T-thank you,” He whispers, Matthew wiping away his tears with soft noises. He doesn’t like seeing Chan cry, doesn’t like how Chan is getting so emotional over something that shouldn’t be special. Something that should never be a big deal, but Chan is crying. “Thank you so much, Matthew.”

Matthew was always careful with Chan, but this really makes him wonder exactly how sensitive his gym buddy is. “You wanna feel good together, puppy?” He asks, Chan nodding with another soft sniffle. “Pretty boy, you sure you're okay?”

“M good,” Chan laughs wetly, nodding. He knows it shouldn’t be so important, that it should be normal for him to say what makes him uncomfortable, but sometimes it’s a little hard for the boy to express his feelings. He’s a little too desperate to be good, a little too worried about disappointing. “Can you kiss me?”

The older leans in, gently connecting their lips. It’s almost as if he’s afraid that he’ll break Chan if he isn’t careful. He gently trails his hand down Chan’s body, slipping under the waistband of his shorts and bumping against his pubes. He scratches over the skin gently, cooing when Chan shivers. 

“Wanna take them off?” He asks, Chan nodding eagerly. He bites his lip, his eyes squinting as he tries to hold back his smile. He’s so so excited after waiting so long for this, after fantasizing about it for so long. “Okay, puppy.”

It barely takes any effort for Matthew to pull down the shorts, taking them all the way off so that Chan is fully exposed. The older fakes a gasp, wrapping his hand around Chan’s small cock. The tip is flushed pink, leaking just a little. 

“Such a pretty cock,” Matthew praises, smiling at Chan. It’s calming, sweet. Chan whines softly, turning his head to the side. He feels shy when he’s being touched in such a way, when his cock is just exposed. “What is it, baby? You don’t want me to touch there?”

“Hands,” He whispers, Matthew humming and grabbing onto them. They’re still numb, he still doesn’t know how to move them. It doesn’t feel right for them to just lay at his sides, like he’s not really participating in this. “O-on my tummy, please.”

Matthew gently lays them down on the desired area, folding them over each other. “Like that, honey?” He wonders, Chan nodding gently. Chan’s fingers twitch a little, even though he doesn’t notice it himself. “Do I have your consent to touch you down there? I probably should’ve asked before.”

“Yeah,” Chan sighs, squeezing his legs together again. His cock keeps begging for attention, he can’t stroke it himself and asking Matthew to do it for him just so he can stay sane is too embarrassing. He prefers slowly going crazy from the lack of stimulation. “You can touch me, a-and fuck me. Just,,, use a condom, please.”

“Of course,” Matthew agrees, because he wasn’t exactly planning on risking an STD just to cum inside of Chan. The younger just keeps looking smaller, keeps looking more fragile. “Not gonna risk anything, where’s the lube?”

Chan wants to point, realises he can’t. “In the drawer,” He mumbles, and he realises that Matthew will look at the toys he hides there, that he will notice how empty his bottle of lube is where he always puts it next to his dildo carefully. The small tentacle dildo that he liked to pretend was Matthew almost every time he came home from the gym. “Y-yeah.”

Matthew doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t really have the right to after bringing a vibrator to Chan’s house. “Hey, Channie?” He asks, watches the boy tense when he probably thinks the older is going to comment on the items in the drawer. Matthew turns with him, half empty of lube in hand. “Do you have sensitive nipples?”

“Not really,” Chan denies, because the area simply wasn’t that big of an erogenous zone for him. He’d rather be honest and have Matthew focus on other areas instead of lying blindly. Because then neither of them would probably enjoy it, Matthew would notice if he faked his reaction. “U-uhm, my thighs are very much so, though.”

“Alright, pup,” He smiles, disregarding the idea he had with his vibrator and scanning Chan’s body. Chan’s chest is heaving a little, a thick bead of precum dripping onto his stomach. “You’re really pretty.”

Chan giggles like a fucking twink. He doesn’t laugh like that, it’s not a thing he does. Matthew coos, because he only thinks it’s adorable how flustered Chan is. The younger wiggles his fingers, little twitches. “Can feel my hands again, Mays.”

“Well isn’t that nice?” Matthew whispers, grabbing Chan’s hand and squeezing gently. Chan sighs in content, happy that he can finally feel the touch there. It’s relieving, because he’s still scared of the inability to move. “Spread your legs for me, puppy. I’ve gotta get a good reach, hm?”

He does as told, balling his hands into fists when he feels even more shy. Matthew pushes him up so that there’s more space for him to sit, pushing at his legs so that his knees raise and his feet plant flat on the mattress. Chan watches with shallow breaths how Matthew’s eyes judge his body with a soft smile. 

“Such a pretty hole, too,” He coos, brushing his dry fingers over it. He leans down between his legs, Chan still watching with big and curious eyes. He wonders where he’s slowly bringing his mouth to, where he’s going to touch next. “So fucking gorgeous, baby.”

Chan whines, pretty and needy. He didn’t expect soft lips to press against the inside of his thigh. Not really a kiss, but just brushing over it. It tickles and it’s so gentle. The sensation feels so new to him, the absolute softness in such a sensitive place. He didn’t like to confess about it being a sensitive area. 

His legs tremble a little, Matthew letting a breathy laugh fan over his skin. Chan doesn’t understand how such little stimulation can make him shake like that. Matthew presses kisses downwards in a slow trail, making sure not to miss an inch in his path. He’s so very fond of the younger, wants him to feel truly appreciated for a little.

The younger lets out a pleased sigh, closing his eyes as he melts into the affection. Because he deserves it, he tells himself. Because he’s worked so hard, and he needs this so bad. And Matthew is giving all of it to him without Chan needing to ask. And it’s good. 

“You’re so pretty,” Matthew whispers once more. He feels a little stupid for saying the same thing again, but Chan can’t get enough of hearing it. He wants to be pretty, he loves being pretty. The older bites into his skin for a moment, nowhere near hard enough for him to feel anything more than the slight pressure added. “So soft.”

Chan whimpers, his fingers curling around the index finger of his other hand, squeezing gently. He tries closing his legs, Matthew’s hold prevents him from being able to. “Mays-” He starts, cut off by Matthew shushing him. He doesn’t want Chan to speak, afraid that it’ll be a protest. Afraid that Chan thinks he doesn’t deserve this, hasn’t earned this. 

“Don’t,” He stops, pausing to suck a hickey into his squishy thigh. It gives Chan an opening to speak, but his words feel irrelevant now. As if he wasn’t going to say anything in the first place, just trying to fill up the silence. “Let me.”

There is no silence. There’s Chan’s soft and sharp breaths. There’s the sound of Matthew’s lips leaving and attaching to the younger’s skin. There’s the sound of his slightly dry hand running over Chan’s smooth thigh. The sound of teenagers hollering on the streets outside, of his neighbours dropping something on the floor. There is no silence. 

“Mays,” Chan sighs, because he doesn’t know if he can handle the gentle kisses much longer. He doesn’t just want to crush his friend’s head between his legs. “Can you stop soon? It’s t-too sensitive.”

The older pulls away with a slight wet noise, stopping his occupation of marking up Chan’s thigh. “Three seems like a good amount,” Matthew muses, tracing his fingers over the marks with a smile. A little cocky at the pretty bruises scattered over the skin, watching Chan twitch at the brushing of his fingers. “That means you’re mine now.”

Chan shivers, mewling weakly. He knows it’s not true, that this is probably the only time they’ll ever do this. But God, he loves the idea of belonging to someone like Matthew. “Okay,” He whispers, agreeing. “M yours.”

Matthew laughs, and it’s pretty. Chan is so hypnotized by him, his cock leaking more onto his stomach. The older picks up the hitachi wand, Chan watches with wary eyes. Matthew turns it on to a slow speed, to a gentle vibration. He presses it against Chan’s abdomen, lets him feel it. “That okay to use on your cock?”

He nods, because it’s such a gentle touch that he believes he won’t really feel it that much. Matthew is careful as he presses it against his cock, gently running it up and down his length. He keeps his eyes on Chan’s face, checking his reaction. 

The younger lets out a shaky sigh, because Matthew is pressing it against him just right. He feels so shaky, squeezing his finger tighter. He wants to move his arms, so he can push away the frustrating feeling. It’s too much, yet it’s not enough.

“Cute pup,” Matthew coos, pressing harder so that Chan’s cock is pressed against his pubes. It isn’t as overwhelming that way, because it isn’t making his slightly suspended cock vibrate by itself now anymore. He turns up the vibration a little, just a little faster. “You’re really adorable, honey. Do you like this?”

“Dunno,” Chan mumbles, his hands twitching again. He grabs at his stomach now, pulling the skin towards himself. He wants to move so bad that he only becomes fixated on that, on how bad he wants to move his arms even just a little. He likes being out of control, but it’s scary in this way. “Feels weird, I-I wanna move my arms.”

“Patience, baby,” He whispers, pulling back the wand to wrap his hand around instead, stroking Chan slowly. That’s familiar, at least. He can handle having his cock stroked. “You’re being so good for me, hm?”

It’s not fair how good Matthew is with his hands, stroking him with so much control. Chan’s sensitive, and he can’t push him away, and he’s too embarrassed to warn Matthew. So he cums, way too early. He didn’t think he would already, the white landing on his stomach. “S-sorry,” He apologises once he stops, looking down at it. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Matthew shushes, taking a tissue to wipe away the mess. He’s gentle, allowing Chan to ride the afterwaves of his orgasm. Chan pouts, a little disappointed in himself for cumming so fast. Matthew doesn’t mind at all, thinks it’s cute that Chan couldn’t hold it. “You okay to keep going?”

Chan nods slowly, he really wants to get fucked. “F-finger me?” He suggests, his cheeks bright red. It’s such a bold question, but he doesn’t know how else he could’ve asked for it. “M sorry I can’t do much in return right now.”

“Are you kidding?” He asks, caressing Chan’s leg as he disregards the dirty tissue. “I’m so happy I get to see you like this, baby. You’re really fucking pretty, especially when you make a mess because you just can’t hold back. I’m pretty sure you’re the cutest person I’ve ever done something like this with.”

Right. Because Matthew has sex really often, and now he’s telling Chan that he’s special. Now he’s telling Chan that there’s something about him that makes him different from others. He doesn’t understand why it feels so special to hear. 

He wasn’t paying attention for only a little, and then there are lubed fingers rubbing over his hole. Matthew smiles at him again, he can’t stop the lovesick expression from appearing time after time. “Did I spook you?” He teases, pushing in his index confidently. Guiding, leading, so that Chan doesn’t have to worry about anything. “Sorry, puppy.”

Chan whines while Matthew thrusts and crooks his fingers. He’s still hard despite just cumming, squirming as he’s being fingerfucked. Matthew keeps adding digits with ease, working him open while keeping track of Chan’s responses. He makes sure that he doesn’t hurt Chan by going too fast. 

Soon enough he’s worked three fingers inside, the slide easy and steady. Chan is letting out the cutest continuous noises, his back arching when he hits just right. “So pretty,” Matthew says once more, and his tone gets just a little softer every time he does. “Falling apart on my fingers, I wonder what my cock will do to you.”

“Want it,” Chan breathes, he can feel a big part of his arms again, yet he’s too washed by pleasure to do anything about it. His cock is soft, pretty much, too concentrated on the feeling at his hole. “W-want your cock, Mays, want you to fuck me hard.”

Matthew laughs softly, looking down with a soft blush. Chan’s cuteness is really getting to be too much for him now and he has just a little trouble not melting right on the spot. “Okay, puppy,” He replies, pulling back his fingers and wiping them on the sheets. “I’ll fuck you good, yeah?” 

He finally strips down to be completely naked, and Chan stares in silence. Matthew’s cock is fucking huge. Chan gasps, his hand forming an empty claw. “W-what the fuck,” He curses, completely thrown off. He’s never taken that big before, he isn’t sure if he can. “I-- How?”

The older crawls forward, his hands at either side of Chan’s waist as he leans forward and gently kisses the tip of his nose. He didn’t think Chan would be this shocked about it, thought the younger had already ogled it during training. Maybe not. “Don’t worry,” He whispers, kissing his cheeks one by one. “I said I’d be gentle, didn’t I?”

Chan nods, swallowing thickly. He’s worrying himself, convincing himself it’ll hurt helplessly. “Still,,,” He mumbles, he spreads his legs further as if that’ll help. Chan is lucky that he has the right size condoms for dildos he still planned to order. He doesn’t exactly need those toys now that Matthew’s right there. “So big.”

“How about we try and if you don’t think you can take it we play another way?” Matthew suggests, Chan once more biting his lip and then nodding. “You have to be honest with me, yeah? If it hurts too much, you don’t have to worry about me even a little. Just do what makes you feel good.”

“Okay,” Chan mumbles, holding his breath when he feels Matthew press against his entrance. He pushes in slowly, grabbing Chan’s hips once he’s deep enough to not immediately slip out, his eyes focused on the younger’s face. “O-okay.”

“Good boy,” Matthew whispers, so sweet. Chan is taking it surprisingly well, only squeezing the sheets under him with his hands while taking shuddering breaths. He’s trying so hard, and Matthew appreciates it so much. “You’re taking it so well, puppy. This is about halfway, does it still feel alright?”

“M good,” He replies, even though his face contorts for a second. He’s only tried this once before, with a toy he borrowed from his friend. It’s deep, it’s overwhelming, and he loves it so fucking much. “Y-yeah, good.”

Gradually, he manages to push all the way in. Chan has little tears in his eyes, but at least he can move his arms again. He reaches up, making grabby hands. Matthew leans forward, letting Chan wrap his arms around his neck. “You’re so small,” He coos, Chan shivers. “Just a little puppy, so eager to be stuffed with cock.”

“I-I don’t want you to fuck me hard anymore,” Chan confesses, because even when he’s completely still it feels like he’s being torn apart. Big, so stupidly big. He’s never felt this full, this connected to someone when being like this. “Would you be disappointed,,, i-if we just did it slow this time?”

“No,” Matthew denies instantly, looking down lovingly at Chan. It’s not what he ever thought it would be like to hook up with his gym buddy, didn’t think it would be so soft and gentle, expected much more sweat and groans. Not the soft whines and the sweet whispers. “I’d never be disappointed, baby. You did so well taking my cock already, we can go as fast or slow as you want.”

Chan whines again, happy. His lips curl into a smile as he lets out a long sigh. He tilts his head back, his eyes closed. He looks so content that Matthew can’t stop himself from leaning down and sucking a gentle hickey into his neck. 

“Pretty,” He murmurs, starting to slowly move his hips. Chan’s body moves with each of his thrusts, because they’re holding each other so tight. “Can I just do what I think will feel good and you will tell me the second it doesn’t?”

He hums softly. He’s too happy, floating too far away. Like the world is painless as long as he’s caged under Matthew. It feels safe and secure, as if he’s going to be protected no matter what. Their world, nobody else, only them.

Matthew goes faster and faster until he stops at a pleasant pace, until he stops and fucks Chan like that. It’s just the right pace to drive him crazy, thrusting again and again while he feels his head starting to spin. His mewls just keep tumbling out, his mouth opened when he’s given up on trying to silence them. 

“You’re beautiful,” Matthew repeats, brushing away a few strands from Chan’s forehead before he grabs his hips tightly once more. His hold is bruising, yet so painless. It just makes Chan feel more protected, helps him disappear from the world a little more. He’s melting into the bed, and Matthew is holding him together. “Really, an angel.”

Anything that should hurt just feels good and he knows that he’s going to be so sore once he comes back to his senses. He looks down, just to check if Matthew is really as deep as he feels. There’s a small bulge in his tummy, the tip of the older’s cock appearing time after time. “Mays,” He gasps, folding his hand over. “S-so deep.”

“That’s my cock, hm?” He smiles, folding his hand over Chan’s. He doesn’t know why he’s so gentle, why he feels so fucking fond. Why he feels this urge to protect Chan from any danger. “Told you you’re taking it well, look at how far it’s going, puppy. Must be so nice to be stuffed full like this. It’s all a cute pup like you ever really wants, isn’t it?”

Chan nods, he doesn’t stop nodding. His eyes are struggling to stay open, his tongue is hanging out of his mouth while drool drips down his skin and his hair is tousled from how much he tossed and turned. Anybody would know how lost he is with just one glance, Matthew figures he loves being fucked out like this. 

“My good mutt,” Matthew purrs, Chan arching his back in response. The older reaches for the small tentacle dildo from before, gently pushing it into Chan’s mouth. His hands immediately wrap around it, suddenly so soft as they squeeze and hold it in place. “Just suck on that, honey. You’re drooling all over the place.”

He moans around the toy, letting his tongue lick between the suction cups. He’s so good, so obedient. Matthew keeps melting as he watches him. He keeps feeling everything he’s made himself up to be every time he looks at Chan’s face. Every time he looks at the red ring around his bottom lip from biting too much and the dried tears on his cheeks. 

“You’re mine,” He repeats, tightening his hold just a little. It’s a wish that he’s forcing to be a reality. A sentence that he hopes Chan understands. He’s upset by how possessive he feels, by how bothered he is that Chan isn’t entirely covered in hickies he made. “You hear me, puppy? You belong to me, yeah? Nobody can fuck you as good as I do, isn’t that right?”

Chan can’t speak, not when he’s struggling not to choke on his own spit. He can only nod again, he’s going to cum again. Matthew is fucking him so good that he just can’t hold it, he can’t stop Matthew with how shaky he’s feeling and how selfish he is for letting himself cum again so soon. 

At least, he thought it was cum. But then there’s warm and wet leaking on his stomach, pouring down and soaking into the sheets. He can barely process it happening, but he’s still aware enough to know that it’s piss. For some reason,,, he isn’t worried about Matthew’s reaction at all. Because he doesn’t think the older can get mad at him at this point. 

“Poor puppy,” Matthew grins, makes no effort to clean him up. Maybe he was expecting it, because Chan had briefly told him about going to the bathroom. Maybe this regularly happened to the older. He didn’t want to find out the reason behind his calm. “Your cute little cock just squirted piss everywhere, baby, how naughty.”

He doesn’t feel anywhere near as disgusting as he should, only feels his head fill up with more cotton as it grows fuzzier and fuzzier. There’s an apology stuck somewhere in his throat that doesn’t have any urgency to come out and he decides to drop it. Because it’s okay, because Matthew isn’t uncomfortable. 

Matthew fucks him a little slower, just to make sure Chan is okay with it too. “Thought you were gonna cum?” He asks, Chan nodding with a fierce blush. “Just let go of anything that wants to, you don’t have to concentrate on it being piss or cum. If it feels good, just let it happen.”

Chan holds his breath, more piss leaks out. It collects in his belly button and leaves behind droplets on his skin. He can’t tell the difference between the contant squirts and cumming, and it’s so exhausting for it to happen constantly. He’s shaking, his hands twitching and his legs closing as if that’ll do anything. 

“You’re so messy,” Matthew coos, looking down. Piss is leaking over Chan’s stomach, his cock twitching so much. He’s slowed his pace, just to be a little easier on the younger. “Messy little puppy, does it feel good?”

He nods, choking for a moment when he tries to swallow. So much drool, so much piss. Chan cums again, but Matthew notices that he’s barely aware of it. So far gone, so distanced. Chan keeps babbling, letting out garbled little noises as he tries to grab onto anything he can. 

Matthew pulls out, slides off the condom and jerks himself with an erratic hand. Chan looks really fucking hot, absolutely ruined and disgusting. It doesn’t take long for him to cum as well, Chan trying to watch when his eyes keep closing from the amount of sweat trying to drip in. He gives up, just rests his head back. 

“We’re done,” Matthew decides once he’s come down from his high. They haven’t talked about sex enough for him to feel good about fucking Chan like this. He stops before he accidentally does something wrong, gives Chan a moment to realise that they’re stopping here. “Good boy, you did so well.”

The most blissed out smile appears on Chan’s face, he’s so tired. He pushes more drool past his lips, has to keep his eyes closed when the sweat is just too much. Matthew lifts him, he can tell that much. He knows that he’s being carried through the apartment by the older’s strong arms. 

He hears the shower run, Matthew holding him against his chest so he won’t fall as they wait for the shower to heat up. He keeps pressing kisses into Chan’s hair, rubbing his back gently. He’s gentle and sweet, exactly the way Chan needs to be treated after getting fucked like this. 

Matthew washes him ever so carefully, making sure that he won’t drop to the ground. Chan’s legs are weak, and he’s glad the older is being so considerate of that. He mewls softly, sucking on Matthew’s neck to make a single hickey in return. “Mine,” He mutters, because he meant to say it back from the start. “Yeah.”

“You did really good,” Matthew praises while he’s drying Chan’s hair, leaning forward to give him a brief kiss. Chan hums softly, trying to be as helpful as possible while Matthew dresses him. “You know that, right? You’re a really good boy.”

Chan giggles, is hesitant to let go when Matthew puts him down on the couch. He’s scared that Matthew will just leave suddenly, that he will treat it like a typical one night stand. That they’ll act like it never happened and go back to the gym like normal tomorrow. He refuses to let go for a while. 

“I’m just gonna change the sheets, yeah?” Matthew informs, Chan sighing with relief and slowly letting go. Matthew leaves another kiss on his forehead, just to make sure Chan knows he’s not angry. “Made such a mess, silly boy. Feel free to fall asleep if you’re tired, I might take a little while.”

He wakes up in fresh sheets and warm arms, humming softly. “-Thew,,, Matthew,” He mumbles, almost sounding scared. As if he doesn’t believe it’s the older and he needs to make sure it wasn’t a dream. Matthew hums, squeezing him softly. He doesn’t know how long he was asleep, assuming it was quite a while based on the drool in the corner of his mouth. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, pup,” Matthew whispers, letting Chan nuzzle into his tits more. He’s still shirtless, because he didn’t feel like putting one on. The skin is warm against Chan’s face, his head still feels stuffed with cotton. He feels content. “You should sleep some more, hm? Cute little baby.”

Chan does. He keeps taking little naps until he doesn’t feel as fuzzy anymore. He makes sure to thank Matthew properly for just being there, even makes him something to eat to show his gratitude. Matthew thanks him for giving him the honour of fucking him, holding his face when Chan hands him a plate to give him a heartfelt kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H4NEKO)  
> my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/CH4NGBUN)


End file.
